It is well known that high-speed projectiles, such as those launched in response to an explosion, can cause significant injuries to people whom the projectiles encounter. For example, when a planted mine explodes due to a person walking over it, the person often receives significant injuries to his feet, legs, and torso as a result of shrapnel and other particles that are projected at high speed due to the explosion and which pass through the person's footwear and the bottom of the person's feet.
Typical materials for stopping high-speed projectiles, such as those used in armored vehicles or conventional bulletproof vests are not flexible and so are unsuitable for use in footwear to protect a person's feet, especially the bottoms thereof.